Nrvnqsr Chaos
Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, High 7-A via dragons and unicorns Name: Nrvnqsr Chaos, Nero Chaos, Fabro Rowan (original name) Origin: Tsukihime Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Vampire/'Chimera of 666 beasts' Destructive Capacity: At least Large building level '''(possess 666 beasts, and even weaker ones can destroy walls with casual strikes), arguably '''Small island level '''via dragons and unicorns (dragons are one of the strongest species in the Nasuverse, unicorns should be able to match pegasus who put a good fight against Saber's Excalibur) '''Range: Several dozen of meters with ground animals, few kilometers with birds Speed: Supersonic+ movement speed via powerscaling (he rarely moves in character however), hypersonic+ reactions, some of his creatures are hypersonic+ in movement (even Shiki couldn't react to birds), hypersonic+ as a 999th Beast (equal to Arcueid with 30% of her power) Lifting Strength: Class 5+, higher depending on which beast he will use Striking Power: At least Class KJ+, Class MJ+ with stronger animals, likely Class TJ+ via unicorn Durability: At least large building level+ via powescaling, regeneration makes him extremaly hard to kill, can't be killed via conventional means, hype puts him at continent level with Soil of Genesis (this is still treated with contention) Stamina: High (never shown to tire) Standard Equipment: 666 beasts (including animals, phantasmal beasts and even an ancient dragon) Intelligence: Knows how to make full use of his power. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, exist as a swirling mass of dimensional chaos (possibly a form of abstract), can produce from his domain various beasts, ranging from dogs, deers and sharks to phantasmal creatures like dragons, unicorns and giant insects, all of the beasts are strengthened due to Chaos, possibly soul attack via unicorn, his beasts can automatically protect Nero when someone will enter boundary of his teritory, can't be killed unless all of his beasts are killed simultaneously or his main concept of existence destroyed, collective resurrection (lel, hivemind), shapeshifting, immortality (type 1, 3, 4 and 7), regeneration (at least low-high), absorption, darkness manipulation, can travel via shadows, minor hypnosis (Mystic Eyes of Enchantment), Reality Marble (Lair of the Beast King) Weaknesses: The sun damages him. Doesn't bother to fight those he deems weak. Absorption of stronger beings can be very difficult and painful. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Chaos: Nrvnqsr Chaos' body is made of six hundred and sixty-six beasts.' At any time he wants, he can release them to attack. The beasts that compose him range from mundane animals like dogs, to giant creatures such as elephants and even mystic beasts like a unicorn. The animals within him aren’t merely controlled by him, but are in fact an extension of his own self. The entire collective is only one being which is capable of manifesting into the form of any of the six hundred and sixty six beasts if necessary and act separately from the collective, though always mentally and spiritually united as one. Nrvnqsr is not entirely capable of controlling the chaos, as such even if he forces the mass to take the form of beasts, he is incapable of deciding which form should they take, and the body may even act without his prompt to defend himself from external attacks. When destroyed, the beasts return to the chaos and are regenerated, making him virtually immortal unless all 666 lives are obliterated at once before they have the chance to revive. '-Lair of the Beast King:' Allows Chaos to merge with the beasts and transform his body into its present state. Because it is only being deployed within his own body and never superimposes over the external space, it is capable of avoiding the corrective impulse by the world and can be sustained almost indefinitely as long as he possesses enough energy. Whether Nrvnqsr himself was ever a normal vampire or became Chaos when he was still human is unknown, but he displays similar feeding habits as he constantly needs to consume living matter in order to absorb the energy required both for the sustaining of the Reality Marble and the regeneration of the destroyed parts. '-Soil of Genesis:' He was also taught an ancient technique by Roa which allowed him to manipulate 500 lives of chaotic matter into an imprisoning mass named Soil of Genesis, which would require the same firepower needed to obliterate an entire continent in order to destroy. This is possibly a hyperbole though. Anyways, it managed to trap a weakened Arcueid. In addition, Nrvnqsr can condense all the chaos into one ultimate form, the 999th Beast, the ultimate expression of the chaos’ strength. Other: It should be noted that Nero's 'human form' is just for show. Any beast is part of the Chaos that's Nero Chaos, but also each one of them is his true self. So you shouldn't take them as mere familiars. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Vampires